


The Prince of Altea

by whitehorsetiger



Series: When we're together [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien AU, Altean Lance (Voltron), Anal Sex, Bottom Keith, Ex-slave Keith, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Love, M/M, Minor mention of abuse, Sweetness, Top Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Lance blinked awake slowly, grumbling quietly and burying his face in Keith’s soft hair. He couldn’t stay here for much longer though, or any longer, he needed to get ready for the day. Pressing a lingering kiss on the back of Keith’s neck, Lance carefully extracted himself from around Keith. It was a 50/50 chance that he’d wake him up, lucky for him Keith simply mumbled sleepily and curled up tighter. Lance really wanted to clamber back into bed, Keith made the most adorable sound and, no, no, his movement was up he needed to get back to work. Dignitaries were coming today, Lance and Allura needed to make a good impression.After his movement off with Keith, Lance needed to get back to his princely duties. Dignitaries are arriving to sign a peace treaty and they need to make a good impression. However, there is apparently a problem with the treaty and Allura and Lance need to sort it out before the dignitaries leave. Sleepless nights and very worried friends follow.





	The Prince of Altea

Lance blinked awake slowly, grumbling quietly and burying his face in Keith’s soft hair. He couldn’t stay here for much longer though, or any longer, he needed to get ready for the day. Pressing a lingering kiss on the back of Keith’s neck, Lance carefully extracted himself from around Keith. It was a 50/50 chance that he’d wake him up, lucky for him Keith simply mumbled sleepily and curled up tighter. Lance really wanted to clamber back into bed, Keith made the most adorable sound and, no, no, his movement was up he needed to get back to work. Dignitaries were coming today, Lance and Allura needed to make a good impression.

Lance padded as quietly as he could across the room, clean and dressed and looking damn fine if he could say so himself.  
“Lance?” a half-asleep croaky voice said.  
Lance winced, “Go back to sleep.”  
Keith ignored him, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. It was unfairly adorable and was not helping Lance’s willpower to leave.  
“Where’re you going?” he mumbled, ears perking up slightly.  
“I have to go meet with the dignitaries today, remember?” Lance said.  
“Oh, yeah,” Keith said, yawning and showing off his adorable sharp teeth.  
“Go back to sleep,” Lance smiled, “I’ll see you tonight.”  
Keith made a protesting noise, stopping Lance from leaving the bedroom.  
“Keith?”  
The half-galra slipped out of bed, Lance tried not to stare at his naked body. It was really hard, Keith had bulked up nicely since Lance had first seen him. What hadn’t changed were the numerous scars running across his body and the ownership brand from his time as a slave. Lance decided to ignore these though, instead focusing on the hickies covering the inside of his thighs and hips tail swaying lazily behind him.

Lance bit his lip and looked away, groaning deep in his throat.  
“I can’t come back to bed,” he said.  
“I know,” Keith hummed, sliding a hand onto Lance’s shoulder while laying his head on his other, “I just want to say bye before you’re stolen away for the day.”  
He nibbled lightly at Lance’s collarbone, before pressing a kiss under his jaw.  
“You’re making it awfully hard to leave,” Lance mumbled.  
He felt Keith smile against his skin, until his face was turned to look at Keith. He lent up, pressing their lips together.  
“I love you,” he mumbled, before pulling away, “I’ll see you tonight.”  
Lance wined, eyes trained on Keith’s ass.  
“Don’t you have a meeting to go to?” Keith asked, hovering in the bathroom doorway.  
Lance snapped out of his haze.  
“Yes, yes I do, see you tonight,” Lance nodded, stumbling out of the door, Keith’s laugh chasing after him.

****

Lance’s job in court was to basically ease the pressure off Allura, he dealt mostly with diplomacy. After all, it was easier for him to drop everything and leave planet or show dignitaries around, he was also made to run several errands for Allura too. Lance didn’t mind at all, it was better than just sitting back and watching his sister deal with everything instead.

“Hello Lance,” Allura said as they ran into each other in the halls.  
“Morning ‘Lura,” Lance replied, “They arrived yet?”  
“Not yet, my meeting will end around midday, so we will spend lunch together,” she said.  
Lance nodded, “Sounds good, now aren’t you late for a meeting?”  
Allura let out a long breath, “Yes, I am, thrilling.”  
“Call me on the coms if it gets too boring,” Lance grinned, “I’m sure I can come up with some emergency.”  
“Lance,” Allura says seriously, “If I’m a varga late for lunch, something is burning down.”  
The siblings shared a smile, before both heading off in different directions.

Lance stood as tall as he could, making sure his clothes were smooth and he looked presentable. They were hosting a little bit of a summit over the next movement, six different alien species from all across the galaxy coming to discuss a treaty. It shouldn’t be too difficult, everyone had pretty much already agreed, this was just a formality. Two of them were arriving today, one tomorrow and three the day after. All he had to do was keep the peace.

****

The palace gardens were a beautiful place, plants from all across the galaxy growing in specially-developed biomes. There was a balcony overlooking the outdoor garden, it was a good place to go and talk. It was one of Lance’s favourite places, a tree sheltering them from the sunlight. You could also look out over the training grounds, which more often than not offered a nice view.

The Threnibes and the Daltions were really nice, not bothered that they were greeted and shown around by Lance rather than Allura and happy to talk. They sat together on the balcony after their walk around the garden, ready to be served lunch. Lance had done his research on the treaty, so he could talk all about it.

Allura joined them not long after, apologising for her absentness. They talked more on their different planets and the treaty and Lance couldn’t help his attention wandering. Allura could handle it and if something important came up, she’d probably kick him. His eyes were drawn to the outdoor training area, spotting who he was looking for almost immediately. There was only two people who used the outdoor training area, they used it because they were the only ones. No matter how long they’d been here, people were very reluctant to trust the galra and half-galra that were Shiro and Keith.

****

Keith grunted as his back hit the ground, wriggling slightly to test Shiro’s grip on him. It didn’t yield, Keith thumped his tail on the ground.  
“You give?” Shiro asked.  
Keith bared his teeth, struggling in his grip once more before going limp.  
“I give.”  
Shiro let him up, holding out a hand to help Keith clamber to his feet.  
“You’re getting better,” Shiro said, walking over to the side to pick up some water pouches.  
“Yeah?” Keith replied, flicking his tail.  
Shiro nodded, “You’re going to be able to beat me soon.”  
Keith smiled weakly.  
“I doubt that somehow.”  
“You’ll get there,” Shiro said.  
Keith huffed slightly, rolling his eyes and flicking his ears.   
“Whatever you say,” he said.  
Shiro reached out to tug on his ear, causing Keith to growl lightly. Shiro growled back, snapping lightly. At least Keith didn’t need to remind himself it was playful not aggressive, that had taken a while. Keith growled again, ears perked up. Shiro smiled, before lunging. Keith dodged easily out of the way, dancing out of the larger galra’s grip. Keith flicked his tail, crouching low to wait for Shiro’s next move.

Playing was a childish indulgence he’d never been allowed, his ‘play’ was hiding from a master thinking their slave would make a good punching bag.  It was much better when being caught resulted in him being tickled into submission.

****

Lance was thoroughly exhausted, he’d almost forgotten how tiring these things were. Remaining dressed up, keeping up his smile and royal princely attitude, looking elegant and sophisticated while dining. Eventually, finally, they retired to their rooms. Lance let his posture drop, stretching his spine.   
“Well, we got through the first day,” Allura said, “Hopefully that will be as hard as it gets.”  
Lance looked at her, “You know now you’ve said that…”  
“No, no,” Allura said, “Don’t you dare say anything.”  
“I won’t,” Lance shrugged, “Now, I need to sleep, night.”  
“Goodnight Lance,” Allura smiled.

Lance padded into his quarters, through the living area and back into the bedroom. Keith was already in bed, fast asleep propped up on some pillows with a book in his hands. Lance quietly got ready for bed before dealing with him. As gently as he could, Lance removed the book from Keith’s hands. Slipping the bookmark back in to rest it on the bedside table. He tilted his head from side to side, wondering how he would lay Keith down so he wouldn’t wake up with a sore neck. Carefully sliding his arms under Keith’s body, he began to shuffle him down.

Lance thought he’s gotten away with it, Keith was on his back tucked under the covers.  
“Lance?” he croaked, eyes blinking open.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Lance said softly.  
“It’s ok,” Keith muttered, “I was waiting up for you.”  
“Well you didn’t do a very good job did you?” Lance smirked.  
Keith stared blankly at him, “See if I do it again you jerk.”  
“Keith!” Lance wined, clambering onto the bed.  
“Lance!” Keith grumbled in reply, giving Lance a few pokes.  
Lance rolled off Keith to lay on the other side of the bed, curling up. He heard Keith shuffle closer, the covers falling over him and arms wrapping tightly around him. Lance tucked himself under Keith’s chin, nuzzling into his neck. Keith’s legs intertwined with his, tail curling over his hip.   
“I missed you today,” Lance mumbled, sliding his hands up Keith’s shirt to rest on warm skin.  
Keith hummed, scratching at Lance’s scalp.  
“Go to sleep Lance.”

****

The next day went surprisingly well, everyone seemed to be happy and they even had time to meet and discuss what they were going to do with the latest lot of refugees from the galra empire. He even managed to get back to his room before Keith fell asleep. It was nice, for that one day.

Finally, on the third day, everyone arrived. That’s when everything started to go wrong. Apparently part of the treaty was not acceptable for the Dorons, and taking it out didn’t suit the Rellus. It didn’t matter that they’d been working on the treaty for a deca-phoeb and had the entire thing drawn up for almost a phoebe, of course they had to protest it during the summit where it should have been signed. They were in the meeting all day, from the end of breakfast until dinner and no solution had been reached.

They had all been led to bed, leaving Lance and Allura sat in the parlour. Allura looked over at him, slight frustration in her eyes.  
“We took a while day, nothing,” Lance said softly.  
Allura pinched the bridge of her nose, “We should probably come up with some more ideas before tomorrow.”  
Lance nodded, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
“Yeah, if we put our heads together I’m sure we can come up with something.”  
Allura smiled and nodded.  
“I’m sure we can.”

****

Keith bolted upright, claws digging into the bedding beside him. Fur fluffed up down his spine and tail, ears back. Keith shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. He growled and huffed, trying to calm himself down. He reached across to the other side of the bed, seeking the comfort he so desperately needed. When he couldn’t find anything with his fumbling, Keith turned to feel his stomach drop. Lance wasn’t there, where was he? What had happened?

Keith dropped to his side, groaning low in his throat. He focused on the smooth sheets beneath his skin, reaching out to bury his face in Lance’s pillow. He took several deep breaths of the altean’s scent, curling and flexing his tail. Closing his eyes, Keith grumbled slightly to himself. He must’ve fallen asleep while waiting for Lance again.

Peeling himself away from the pillow, Keith glanced at the clock. He did a double take. It was late, really late. Lance should really be back by now, the meeting couldn’t have gone on that long surely. Keith hopped out of bed, pulled on Lance’s robe and slipped out into the corridors.

Keith quite liked the quiet and darkness of the castle at night. He could wander through the hallways basically unbothered, all the night time guards knew who he was. The meeting hall was empty, as was the parlour. Keith frowned, swishing his tail. Where could they be? He had one last idea before he’d have to wander around the castle looking for him.

Keith’s late-night walks had given him one benefit, he knew his way pretty much around the entire castle. Allura’s office was one of the easiest places to find, everyone who lived, or had something to do with, the castle knew where it was. He’d only ever really been in there when Allura wanted to discuss matters regarding the galra empire, after all, Keith had an awful lot of knowledge on the matter. It made his heart hammer as he stood at the door, shaking his head, Keith knocked on the door.  
“Enter,” Allura’s voice called from the other side.

“Keith, hello,” she smiled from her place sat at her desk.  
“Hey, what’re you doing here?” Lance asked, sat beside her.  
“Have you two looked at the time?” Keith replied.  
“Of course we,” Allura started, “Oh.”  
“Wow, it’s late,” Lance said, “Oh man.”  
“Yes,” Allura muttered, “And still, nothing.”  
Lance groaned, burying his face in his hands. Keith automatically moved to his side, causing Lance to slump against him. Allura yawned.  
“Well, we will have to deal with it tomorrow,” she said.  
Lance nodded, humming.  
“Alright, see you tomorrow,” he stood up, pulling away slightly from Keith.  
“See you tomorrow,” Allura replied.

As the door of their bedroom shut, Lance’s hands rested on Keith’s cheeks.  
“You had a nightmare didn’t you,” he asked.  
Keith didn’t bother asking how he knew, just rested their foreheads together.  
“It’s alright, just the usual.”  
“That’s not alright…”  
“Lance, you need sleep, now,” Keith said, pulling away.  
“Keith…” Lance said.  
“No,” Keith said, “You need to sleep, now, that’s more important, I’m fine.”  
He slid Lance’s robe off his shoulders, hanging it up before clambering into bed. He held open the covers.  
“Lance, come here, I want to snuggle.”

Lance looked hesitant for a second, but then sighed, making his way over to the bed. He stripped as he walked, letting his formal clothes rumple on the floor. He collapsed face-first in the bed, in nothing but his boxers. Keith covered him up, shuffling closer, tracing patterns on his back. He frowned slightly, looking down at Lance’s face. The altean had fallen asleep already, breathing deep and even. Keith frowned slightly, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. He needed to talk to Shiro, Pidge, Hunk and Coran tomorrow, make sure this wouldn’t happen again.

****

Lance was tired, but could still function. At least in the morning. When lunch rolled around and they still hadn’t come to a decision, he was just about ready to fall asleep on the table.  
“Maybe we should take a break for lunch,” Allura said.  
Everyone agreed and they disbanded for a little while.  
“We’re napping right?” Lance lent over to Allura.  
She nodded, “Just a couple of varga, I need to get my head back in order.”  
“I’m going to sleep on the table if we don’t,” Lance replied.  
“Well, that settles it,” Allura nodded.

So, Lance felt a bit more alive after his nap, awake enough to maintain his winning smile during the last half of the day. But, once again, they didn’t come to any conclusion to their problem.  
“We can’t stay up that late again,” Lance said as everyone disbanded for bed.  
“No, we will watch the clock more carefully this time,” Allura replied.

There was a group of people stood outside Allura’s office and Lance felt his stomach drop, until he realised who it was.  
“Hello everyone,” Allura said, “What’s happened?”  
“We’re here to help,” Shiro said.  
“Hear you’ve been having trouble with a peace treaty,” Coran said.  
“We’ve been trying to work out how it can be fixed,” Pidge said, “We have a list.”  
Allura smiled, “Thank you, let’s see what you’ve got.”

“This should not be this hard!” Pidge protested, groaning.  
“You’d think,” Lance grumbled, “But nothing seems to satisfy them.”  
“Nothing,” Hunk sighed, “Is this even going to get signed?”  
“We may have to leave them out of the treaty,” Allura said.  
“Yes, we don’t want that,” Coran said, “But it is a conundrum.”  
“We may have to sleep on this,” Shiro said, “It’s late.”  
Lance nodded, the energy from his nap earlier long since dwindled. He was lent into Keith’s side, a warm arm wrapped around his shoulders.  
“We’ll see if we can come up with any ideas after a good night’s sleep,” Coran said.

****

Lance was restless that night, he had no idea why. He was so incredibly tired, but his body just didn’t seem to get the memo. Keith was sleeping peacefully, soft puffs of breath over his neck. Lance slipped his hand under Keith’s shirt, resting it on the warm fur-covered skin just above his tail. Keith snuggled closer, humming slightly in his sleep. Lance ran his thumb up and down the soft fur, it wouldn’t wake Keith and would hopefully relax him enough to drift off.

Lance gave up on just laying there hoping for sleep to came, he needed some fresh air. Carefully extracting himself from Keith’s hold, Lance made his way out onto the balcony. There was a slight chill in the air, but Lance was not bothered about it. Resting his hands on the railing, Lance looked out over the grounds. He could just about make out the city in the distance.

He didn’t know how long he stood out there, breathing in the night air and looking out over the city. Lance jumped as warm hands rested on his shoulders, sliding down his chest.  
“Hey,” Keith said softly, chin resting on Lance’s shoulder, “What’re you doing up?”  
“Couldn’t sleep,” Lance said simply.  
Keith hummed, Lance could feel it vibrate on his back. Shifting around, Keith turned Lance’s face to look at him.  
“I don’t know why,” Lance added.  
Keith hummed, leaning forward for a kiss.  
“You can go back to bed,” Lance said.  
“Nah, I need to make sure you don’t fall off the balcony or something,” Keith said.  
“Hey,” Lance protested softly.  
Keith pressed a kiss to his cheek, nuzzling his neck before settling comfortably by his side.

Keith’s tail had curled around Lance’s thigh, their fingers tangled together. His mind was running through all their conversations today, every idea they’d come up with. There had to be some way they would fit together, something they weren’t seeing.

Lance stiffened suddenly, tapping Keith’s hands.  
“Oh! Oh!” he said, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, “I have an idea! Or the start of an idea! I need to talk to Allura!”  
“It’s the middle of the night!” Keith protested as Lance pulled away from him.  
“This is important!” Lance replied, making his way out of his room.  
He sprinted down the corridor, leaving behind a very confused Keith stood in the doorway. His and Allura’s bedroom weren’t very far away from each other. He knocked on the door, still bouncing.

Allura opened the door, blinking sleepily.  
“Lance? What?”  
“I have an idea!”  
“Have you been awake this entire time?”  
“I couldn’t sleep! But Allura! I have an idea!”  
“Let’s hear it then.”

They spent most of the rest of the night finalising the idea, after all it had only been a rough idea. By the time the sun rose, Lance’s eyes were burning and he was so tired but, they had a plan which would hopefully work.

****

It worked, it wasn’t ideal, but it worked. Finally, they all agreed to sign the new treaty. Coran took over entertaining them so Allura and Lance could get some more sleep. Keith was happy, he’d been so worried about the steadily growing bags under Lance’s eyes and the times he’d zone out completely.

Keith padded softly across the room, bare feet silent on the soft carpet. Lance hadn’t even bothered taking off his day clothes, simply laying face-down across the bed. Keith huffed softly in amusement.  
“You always tell me off if I wear shoes in bed,” he said fondly, reaching down to tug Lance’s shoes off.  
He barely even flinched. Rolling him over, Keith carefully stripped him down to his boxers, again, Lance didn’t flinch. He only hummed slightly when Keith shifted him under the covers.  
“There,” Keith said, resting his hands on his hips, “Now you can’t complain about your clothes wrinkling, or uncomfortable sleeping positions.”  
 Keith sighed lightly at how stupidly in love he was with this fool, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
“I’ll see you later,” he said, smiling slyly, “Can’t wait to have you to myself again.”

****

Finally, finally, Lance didn’t have to worry about pleasing people. The treaty was signed, the celebration ball had been hosted, they’d all gone home and Lance had gotten a full nights sleep.

Lance peeled one eye open, looking down with a smile on his face. Keith was splayed across his chest, pressing kisses and nipping lightly at the skin of Lance’s neck.  
“Hey,” Lance said sleepily, “Someone’s in a good mood.”  
“You’re here with me, you got a good night’s sleep and if I get my way, this day is going to get a whole lot better,” Keith purred, sliding over to straddle Lance’s hips.  
Lance hummed, curling his arms around Keith’s back.  
“Kiss me then,” Lance said softly.

Lance was lost in the kiss pretty quickly, he was still half asleep. He relaxed into the bed, sliding one hand into Keith’s hair, the other under the waistband of his boxers to grab his ass. Keith pulled away, causing Lance to wine in protest.  
“Seriously? Straight for the ass?”  
“I’ve been ass deprived,” Lance said softly, “I missed your ass.”  
He gave the muscle a firm squeeze, causing Keith to let out a heavy breath. The half-galra shook his head with a smile, leaning back in for a kiss. Lance hummed as Keith lazily explored his mouth, before pulling back nipping lightly at his lip.  
“I love you,” Keith said softly while moving down his body.

Lance tilted his head to the side, eyes slipping closed as Keith bestowed gentle nips and kitten-licks to his neck. Keith tossed off the covers, moving down to nibble at the strip of skin revealed by Lance’s shirt. Both of Lance’s hands slipped down to rest on the bed. Keith’s fingers curled around Lance’s shirt, pushing it up and off before pulling his own off.  
“Are you going to help me or?” Keith said, tail curling and ears perking.  
“Nah,” Lance said, “Still sleepy.”  
Keith rolled his eyes, but his smile remained as he began to rock their hips together. Lance moaned softly, resting an arm over his eyes.

Keith stripped them both naked, reaching over to grab the lube from their bedside draw. He was smiling, a soft genuinely happy smile that Lance adored. He reached out, brushing his fingers along Keith’s cheek, resting at the upturn of his lips. Keith turned, pressing a kiss to the fingertips.  
“I love you,” Lance said.   
Even now, after all this time, those words still made Keith flush. It was adorable.  
“Love you too,” Keith mumbled.  
Keith smirked suddenly, popping the lid on the lube. He then spun around, straddling Lance’s chest. He arched his back, pushing his hips up and curling his tail up to brush his shoulder blades. Lance groaned as Keith began to probe at his hole with his fingers, damn, he really was in a good mood.

Lance ran his hands up and down Keith’s hips, traced fingers up and down his spine as Keith fingered himself. His hand finally settled at the base of Keith’s tail, massaging the muscles there. Keith moaned, his face pressed against Lance’s leg. Keith suddenly jerked forward, almost shouting as he found his prostate.   
“Keith,” Lance breathed softly, running his fingers down to where his thigh met his ass.  
“Lance,” Keith hissed, “Yes Lance.”  
Keith moaned, pushing in a third finger. Lance gritted his teeth, groaning as his cock throbbed.

Pulling his fingers out of his hole, Keith turned back around. His eyes were narrowed, cheeks and chest flushed dark, panting harshly with his ears back.  
“You’re beautiful,” Lance breathed, staring up in awe.  
Keith’s flush, somehow, darkened. Lance held open his arms, Keith leaning down to press their lips together. Lance’s hand slid down Keith’s back, moving to lightly brush against his nipple. Keith hissed softly, rubbing their noses together. He sat up, Lance’s hands slipping to his thighs.  
“I’m going to ride you now,” Keith purred.  
Lance nodded, “No argument here.”

Jolting slightly as Keith grasped his dick, hurriedly slicking it up, Lance ran his hands up and down Keith’s thighs as he lined himself up. Keith lowered himself down, moaning and tossing his head back. He stopped halfway, legs shaking. Lance groaned, squeezing Keith’s thighs. His fangs were poking out over the top of his bottom lip as he looked down at Lance, chest rising and falling with deep breaths. He sank down all the way, ass meeting Lance’s hip. Keith’s head dropped, dark hair falling in his face.  
“Lance,” Keith moaned, “Feels so good.”  
Lance let out a long breath, trying not to completely loose it at the tight burning heat around his cock.  
“Keith,” he hissed.

Keith’s movements were lazy, a slow roll of his hips, barely raising himself up before slipping down. His eyes were heavy-lidded as moans and wines slipped from his throat.  
“Keith,” Lance sighed.  
“Lance, Lance,” Keith’s voice shifted into more of a growl.  
He began to raise himself up and drop back down, shifting his hips around with every drop. Lance’s hands had shifted from Keith’s thighs to his hips, squeezing hard enough to bruise. Keith found a rhythm easily, hands planted firmly on Lance’s chest.

Lance came embarrassingly quickly, taking both him and Keith by surprise. His hips snapped up and he released deep inside Keith with a moan.  
“Lance,” Keith hissed.  
“Sorry,” Lance muttered, peeling his eyes open.  
Keith was still hard, cum seeping out of his hole around Lance’s flagging erection.  
“Come here,” Lance said, gesturing vaguely.  
Luckily Keith seemed to get what that meant, crawling up Lance’s body to straddle his head. Grasping Keith’s ass and giving it a squeeze, before pulling his hips down to take Keith’s cock in his mouth. The reaction was instantaneous, Keith jerking his hips forward with a moan.

It didn’t take long, Lance knew just how to bring Keith to the edge. Squeezing with one hand, Lance slipped the other around, pressing three fingers into Keith’s sex-loosened hole. Finding his prostate with practiced ease, Lance curled one finger against it while thrusting the others in deep. Keith cried out, claws scratching at the headboard. It didn’t take much longer for him to cum after that.

****

Lance relaxed back against Keith’s chest, nuzzling under his ear.  
“So, good morning?” Lance asked, nibbling lightly on the skin.  
Seen as though Keith hadn’t stopped purring, Lance had a feeling he already knew the answer.  
“Suppose you could say that,” Keith said, scratching lightly at Lance’s hip.  
“You ruined my head board,” Lance said idly, “Again.”  
Keith tensed behind him, “Sorry.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Lance said softly.  
He reached behind, scratching Keith’s scalp in comfort. The half-galra purred louder, burying his face in Lance’s shoulder.  
“You’re adorable,” Lance grinned, pressing kisses to wherever he could reach.  
“Shut up,” Keith grumbled, with no real heat behind it.  
Lance laughed, rolling over to wrap Keith in his arms.  
“Love you my grumpy galra,” he said, kissing his temple.  
“Love you too,” Keith said, looking up at him, “You big dork.”

Lance laughed harder, tightening his grip around Keith before pulling him over so they laid on their sides.  
“You alright?” Lance asked softly, “Not too sore?”  
“I’m fine,” Keith replied, kissing the bridge of Lance’s nose.  
“Good,” Lance grinned.  
He rolled on top of Keith, biting and sucking on his neck and collar.   
“Lance,” Keith laughed, “Lance cut it out.”  
“You want me to stop,” Lance muttered.  
 “Not where people can see,” Keith replied.  
Lance hummed, dipping his head down lower to suck at his collar bone. He left several dark hickeys there, running his tongue over each one as he pulled away.  
“I’ll do your thighs later,” he hummed.  
“Later? Who said there was going to be a later,” Keith said, a smile on his face and his purring getting louder.  
“You said you weren’t too sore,” Lance smirked.  
Keith rolled his eyes, pushing Lance’s face away.  
“Ass,” he laughed.  
Lance grinned, laying down to rest his head on Keith’s chest.  He could feel the vibration of his purr through his chest. Lance snuggled closer.  
“I’m just going to take a nap here,” he said.  
“You’ve only just woken up,” Keith said.  
“What can I say? Sex knocks me out.”  
“You didn’t even do anything,” Keith said, rubbing behind his ear.  
“I sucked your dick,” Lance said.  
Keith huffed out a laugh, rubbing Lance’s shoulder blades.  
“Go to sleep you daft prince.”  
Lance hummed, “Hush you, I’m amazing.”  
Keith squeezed him, “Yeah, you really are.”

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate the end of my exams I give you...fluff! Woo! (Nothing to do with the fact that's about all I can write) Anyway, a people seemed to like the last one and a few people asked for more...so...I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the last one.
> 
> So, quick question, would people be interested in a story of how they met and...stuff...? (Man I'm eloquent) 
> 
> So yeah, comments and kudos are appreciated, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed and hit up my tumblr [whitehorsetiger](http://whitehorsetiger.tumblr.com) if you're interested


End file.
